Spidy505 Tribute
by Gabriella F
Summary: A fanfiction tribute for my Youtube celebrity animator, Spidy505. Someone is threatening to destroy the animation Universe in the Youtube Community. Only the Animation Army can stop this threat from ever happening, but Peter Bone suspects that someone among their army is a traitor. Who is it? Why is he/she doing this? Read and Review to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I hope you like it, Spidy505! Your first fanfic! :D I know this part is short, but I'm going to keep them that way to upload more frequently. Enjoy~**

Spidy505 grumbled as he stood up in his bed, hearing the doorbell repeatedly screaming in his ear. What time was it? Who could be visiting him at this hour? Stumbling out of bed, he staggered to his channel's front door, swinging it open. "Hamzasaleem64?"

"'Sup, Spidy." HS64 gave him a fist, and Spidy pumped it, half asleep, and still not sure what his friend was doing here so early.

"What are you doing here? All the other Animators aren't even online, yet." Spidy505 yawned, he felt sleep crawling back on him, begging to let him be pulled back under.

"That's why I came to you this early. Follow me; I need to show you something." HS64 beckoned, somehow pumped with adrenaline.

Spidy505 gave YouTube a long, tiresome stare. The YouTube community was one of the most popular on the internet. The streets were always busy with Youtubers, no matter what the time was. Buildings and houses stood end to end on the crowded streets. Every Youtuber who created an account got their own house, or channel. The more videos you upload, or the more popular you are, the bigger your house gets. Partners always got the mansions, and even their own websites.

Each part of the community had its own section. One section was for animators, another was for funny internet web-shows, anime, music, and so on, so forth. Spidy505 and HS64 both belonged to the animation section.

The streets were still darkened by the early dawn time, and this confused Spidy. "What do you need to show me at this time? It's 5:00 in the morning."

"There's this new animator-"

"You woke me up to introduce me with a noob?"

"This isn't just _any_ noob, Spidy. This user just started out with pivot, and wow, is he amazing."

Spidy505 blinked and stared at HS64. "You're telling me we've got a new animator recruit, and _noob_, who has no experience with pivot, and he's already an expert? Who is this guy?"

"Asama Rezanfiu," HS64 replied, as if he's memorized the username. "I saw on one of her videos, PETER BONE commented! Do you have any idea how hard that is to get?"

"Alright. Alright," Spidy505 sighed. "Give me a second to get a shirt and jeans on."

"You might want to hurry," HS64 said. "If we don't leave early, we're going to get a bunch of fans to wake up. And you know what happens when that does."

"Please don't remind me about the last fan-stampede." Spidy505 disappeared back inside his channel, and he emerged with baggy jeans and a red t-shirt, tattooed with Spider-Man's mask.

"You ready?" Spidy asked, rubbing his eyes wearily.

"Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Only 260 words on this one... Should I say more? :)**

* * *

Spidy505 shivered and snuggled deeper into his leather jacket. His breath was noticeable in the air, and the YouTube sign hadn't lit up yet, so the streets were dark, and he had to squint to see what was ahead of him.

Hamzasaleem64, on the other hand, seemed to sprint freely, knowing the way to get to Asama's channel. Navigating their way to the search bar, HS64 clicked on the box, and a holographic keyboard popped up in front of him. As he typed in the username, Spidy505 had a longer look around the Animation Community. He couldn't remember the last time he came out this early. All the channel's lights were off, and everybody was still sleeping, or weren't online… yet.

"Could you please hurry up? This place is giving me the creeps." Spidy505 complained, and HS64 couldn't blame him. High school years were hard, and you'd have to go to sleep early. Because of this, Spidy505 had almost never gone out when it was dark. Good thing it was the weekend, or HS64 would be screwed.

"Alright, here we go." HS64 pressed the search button, and millions of new channels and video theaters popped up down the street. They trudged up to the first house they saw and gave the door three solid raps.

"Are you sure he's online?" Spidy505 asked as he gazed up at the windows. Most of the lights were off, and concealed by blinds and curtains.

"Positive," HS64 replied. "I'm not sure why he's not-"

"Put your hands on your head." Someone ordered from behind.


	3. Chapter 3

A vibrant flashlight beamed from behind HS64 and Spidy505, their hearts jumped to their throats, and their blood froze. Who was that?

"I said: _Put your hands on your head_." The voice commanded more sharply.

Spidy505 and HS64 slowly extended their hands behind their heads.

"Turn around." The voice behind them ordered. Did he have a gun with him? Would they be able to run off? They doubted it. Keeping their hands behind their head, they turned around to face Asama Rezanfiu. He wore pure black armor, a dark repulser strapped to his back, and brown hair that reached his shoulders.

At the sight of the two Animators, AR sighed and lowered the flashlight. "Oh, it's just two animators. Sorry, I thought you were errors sent by Malware." Suddenly, AR froze and beamed the flashlight back in their faces. Spidy505 held his hands to his eyes to shield them from the vibrant light. "Oh Mod, my eyes."

"Wait a minute… ARE YOU SPIDY505?!" He exclaimed, a wide smile played on his face.

"The one and only," HS64 grumbled. "Could you please get that light down?"

AR realized he was still shining the flashlight, and flicked it off, running up to the two animation celebrities. "Sorry about that… _Spidy505_! I can't believe I'm actually talking to you! You're so amazing with Pivot! I'm a _huge_ fan of your work!"

HS64 had a say in this. "Hey, have you checked out my latest video?"

AR ignored him. "Dude, I love your pivot art! You're so talented!"

"Uh, second in command pivot celebrity here… Or don't you see me?" HS64 tried.

"What are you guys doing here?" AR asked.

HS64 gave up.

"We heard you just started out using Pivot. Are you as good as they say?" Spidy505 asked, wanting to know if this was a prank from HS64, or not.

"I'm better." AR smiled, but not enough to show his teeth.

HS64 tried to change the subject. "Did you say something about Malware earlier? What's that all about?"

AR finally paid attention and sighed, clearly stressed over something. "I've been getting a few attacks on my laptop, and I get this message saying it's from Malware." AR pulled out an envelope from his back pocket and handed it to Spidy505. It read: _This is a message from Malware._

"Well, you weren't kidding." HS64 scoffed as Spidy505 opened the envelope. He pulled out a letter imprinted with wired letter and words. The entire paper looked computerized.

Spidy505's eyes slowly grew wide as he read what the letter message said.

"What? What? What does it say?" HS64 questioned quickly, finding the situation to be grave. Spidy505 handed him the message and HS64 scanned through it, becoming more doubtful with each word he read. "Oh, my Mod," He whispered. "We've got to get Peter bone here… fast."


	4. Chapter 4

"When did you get this message?" HS64 asked, rereading the message until he memorized every single word. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Were his eyes deceiving him? He hoped so.

"I got it about a week-" AR froze.

"What?"

AR pointed at the shadows behind them. A pair of glowing yellow eyes stared back.

"An Error!" Spidy505 shouted before reaching in his back pocket for weapons. The Error lunged at them, but the animators cleared the attack.

Spidy505 pulled out Pivot Animator Program: A tablet in YouTube real-life. Quickly drawing an Elucidator sword on the Pivot Tablet, he reached into the screen and the sword came to life. AR unsheathed his Dark Repulser strapped to his back, and HS64 sketched a diamond Minecraft sword. It looked so much cooler in real life.

They all attacked the Error at once.

Errors looked much like Heartless, from the game, Kingdom hearts. But when twenty of their little friends arrive and regroup, they are likely to transform into a Virus. Nobody would ever want to mess with a Virus, unless you were planning to get infected.

Spidy505 swung his sword at the Error, but the blade passed right through the dark body like sand. The Error replicated into two.

"What the hell?" AR cried out. He two-handed his sword and lashed out at the beast. It replicated into four. "That's not good."

"Everyone, stop attacking them!" Spidy505 called out to his team.

An Error lunged at HS64, but he knocked it back with a roundhouse kick. "Then, how do you expect us to kill these freaks?"

The Errors regrouped into one again, creating an Error much larger than the original.

"I don't know, I've only fought these guys once, and that was in the daytime…" Spidy505's voice suddenly trailed off as he gazed in shock at the growing beast. Wait a minute… Daylight… Their dark bodies… That's it!

He turned to AR. "AR, give me your flashlight!"

Without question, AR tossed Spidy505 his flashlight, and he caught it. He rapidly drew on his Pivot Tablet, but slowed down in utter shock as the Error larger and larger, double his height, now.

"Hurry, before it transforms into a virus!" AR shouted.

Spidy505 finished the Figure Type and created an amplifying glass, computerized to double any light's strength. He clicked on the flashlight, and held it behind the glass, aiming at the growing Error.

The beam hit the creature square in the chest, and it howled in pain. Light wrapped around its body, and smoke rose from it. It began to shrink.

"Now!" Spidy505 ordered.

HS64 and AR got the message and flew at the vulnerable Error, lashing out at it with their swords, circling it's shrinking body. Soon, the error was nothing but a black puddle, which was sucked up by the dirt.

"What was that _thing_ doing here?" AR spat, still breathing heavily from the recent battle.

"It's just like the message said," Spidy505 recalled the messages details. "Malware was going to begin the YouTube uprising he's been waiting so long for. The first place he was aiming for in the YouTube army was the Film & Animation section. We're the source for weapons. Without weapons, the army can't fight."

"This is bad." HS64 announced. He ran his finger along the blade of his diamond sword to keep his panic leveled. "We have to tell Peter Bone. He knows what to do."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- ...**

* * *

As the three Animators arrived at Peter Bone's channel, they decided it was best to keep the panic lowered by contacting via Personal Message. They circled the channel until they found the cellar doors under the front steps. Spidy505 grabbed the two handles and pried open the doors, coughing at the dust released into the air.

A stairway leading down, led somewhere off into the darkness. They would have to send Peter a message to get his attention, but to do that, they have to journey down into the seemingly never-ending darkness. Spidy505 led the way.

Spidy505, HS64, and AR never really enjoyed paying PM a visit. The dark tunnels seemed to stretch on forever, with no streak of light coming from any side. Water drops could be heard in the distance, and every once in a while, faint, but harsh whispers could be heard behind them.

Spidy505 glanced over his shoulder, giving the darkness a long, doubtful look. Once the darkness was beginning to block their vision, HS64 produced a flashlight from his pivot tablet and led the way.

"You would think," AR stated. "That YouTube could've done a better job at designing the PMs. Cellars under Channel Houses? What were they thinking?"

"The best thing we can do now is just get Peter's attention. He'll meet us down here, soon enough." HS64 replied before bumping into something in front of him.

The User screamed, and everyone else screamed back. All four YouTube Users remained in screaming-mode until they ran out of breath.

"Koasd112?" Spidy505 exclaimed, panting heavily from the loss of breath.

"Spidy505?" Koasd fired back, as surprised as Spidy.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked at the same time.

They then remained silent. That awkward moment when you both say the same thing, and don't know what to say next.

AR decided to break the silence. "So, what are you doing in Peter's inbox?"

Koasd sighed and scratched the back of his neck, clearly stressed over something… Surprise, surprise. "Don't tell anyone, but I got a message from Malware saying-"

"He's going to bring his uprising to the Film & Animation section of YouTube." AR cut him off.

"How did you-"

AR held up the message. "We got the same message."

HS64 slapped his pockets, searching. "How did you take that letter? I had it right- Ah, forget it."

It was clear that AR was one of the sneaky ones in the F&A Army.

"You should get a high rank in the penetration section." Spidy505 nodded. A playful smile tugged at his mouth, evidently impressed.

"On a serious note, we really should be getting Peter Bone's attention." Koasd announced with a shred of solemnity in his eyes.

"I heard my name, what's going on?"

* * *

**A/N- ... Cliffhanger... Until next chapter...**


End file.
